Happy ever after
by FoliveforLife
Summary: This is the story of how Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby fell in love with his best friend. Mainly set in ANT Farm season 3, set in restaurANTteur at the beginning. Hope you like it! First story don't be to harsh. FOLIVE! Thanks Enjoy!
1. Prologe

Fletchers POV

„Why does Olive have to go out with this Graham guy?", I said to Chyna.

We were both sitting in the ANT Farm waiting for Olive. „You really don't like him, do you?", she said. But I didn't get a chance to answer because Olive was running in to the ANT Farm with...Oh guess who...GRAHAM!

She was happy wich made me happy and before me and Chyna could say: Hey Olive! How's it going Olive?, she started explaining the sudden appairence of her boyfriend.

„Sooo guess what!", she said but didn't give us time to guess. „Graham is an ANT!", she continued giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

Ugggghhhh great thats just GREAT! Fletcher STOP IT! I commanded myself.

She is your best friend and you should be happy for her. After about 20 minutes of Olive explaining how it happened I noticed I was staring at Olive.

At her smile, and at the way her eyes sparkle when she gets exited and...

Oh my god Fletcher no, do NOT fall in love with your best friend.

But I think it already happened.


	2. The Accident

_**Hello there! I'm sorry that I didn't renew earlier but I was busy with school and what not. But now as requested Chapter! YAY!**_

Chapter 1

Fletchers POV

On the day of the ''accident'', I was just in the ANT Farm painting a picture of Chyna AND Olive for a change, when Graham walked in. „Oh, Hey Graham!", I said trying to sound happy. At first he was smiling probably because of Olive. Because of the way she smiles and the way she playfully punshes your arm with a: „Hey!", when you say something embarrasing about her and the way she...NO! SNAP OUT OF IT FLETCHER! I jelled to myself in my mind.

When Graham saw my painting though his expression changed. „Ist hat MY girlfriend!", he asked in furry.

„Yeah! Do you like it? It actually took me an hour to paint. I was using these new paints that I..."

And then I felt something drag me to the ground...

The next thing I remember is waking up in a bed in the school nurses office.

„Fletcher!", two blurry figures yelled in unison, seeming very happy to see me.

Now that I could see clear again I recognised the figures as Olive and Chyna both with a big grin on their face.

„What happened?", I said sitting up but reggreting this immediately as I felt dizzy and sick and my head was pounding.

„Is your bed uncomfturble?", Chyna asked worried fluffing my cussion. Bless her.

„I only remember Grah...", I continued only to get cut off by Chyna.

„ ANGUS! All you remembder is Angus.", she said quickly giving me her

Just-go-with-it-Look whilst nodding towards Olive. I played along.

„Oh right Angus he probably didn't do it on purpose.", I said hoping Olive wouldn't notice.

She knew I wasn't a good lieer. In fact she new everything about me. And I knew everything about her. WAIT! NO! Why does this keep happening to me.

What is going on.

Thursday

Chynas POV

I can't believe Graham tried to strangle Fletcher yesterday. I guess he isn't right for Olive afterall.

Fletchers POV

Chyna told me what happened yeaterday as soon as Olive had gone to meet her I'll-strangle-everybody-who-knows-Olive-boyfriend GRAHAM!

Me and Chyna wanted to show Olive how easiely aggresve Graham gets but we didn't know how.

After me and Chyna lying on the sofa in the ANT Farm for over hour she finally had an Idea. „How about we...", she started but stopped immediatly when Olive came in.

She just handed me a note that said: „I'll tell you later."

After third period it was time for our big lunch brake that we spent in the ANT Farm most of the time.

As soon as Chyna walked in she started explaining her Masterplan (as she calls it).

And it was BRILLIANT!

She wanted to throw a disgusting, and when I say disgusting I mean disgusting, dinner party for Olive and Graham at her house. Seeing as Graham was a cook our porly cooked meals and bad maners would make him BLOW!

At least that's what we thought...

_**CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**Did you like? Did you not like?**_

_**Why? Please review. Thanks!**_

_**And another spezial thanks to everybody who favorited and reviewed helping me improve my writing skills. **_

_**And yes the chapters will be longer. The one before this was just a prologe.**_


End file.
